A hero and a Rockstar
by wizard of stories
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson is a rockstar that goes to high school. Percy is a hero,like spider man or Nova or Aqua Lad. He'a also a superhero. But what happens when Percy aka Cyclone transferred to another school for high school and make new friends. With a new threat on the rise will his friends trust him and discover the truth or the world?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and Marvel. The POV will be in Percy's or Until I say so.**

"Cyclone hard to port" my friend spiderman said.

"Stop the ship talk alright." I said "sorry Perce" he says.

If your wondering where I am,well, Its hard to explain. My me is Perseus Daniel Jackson or Percy for short my codename in SHIELD is Cyclone.  
>By the way SHIELD stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. For peeps out there in the public knows me as Percy Jackson the teenage Rockstar.<p>

Anyway, me and Peter Parker aka Spider- man is with me on our mission  
>that involves capturing Doctor Octopus aka Otto Octavius and destroy his creation before he figures out a way to bring The Venom back.<p>

How's it going you may ask? Its going fine real fine if pigs can fly.

Why? Well, its because me and Parker are abOUT TO GET EATEN AND IF HE JUST SHUT UP WE COULD BE AT HOME RIGHT NOW WATCHING THE AVENGERS!

"Calm down Percy everything's gonna be alright." The bug man I mean spider man said.

"Yeah. I just said that out loud didn't I"

"Yup" he replied.

Right so now an escape plan would suffice. I notice that a piece of metal the length of a ten wheeler truck right in front of me. Otto didn't realize it. If I could use my telekinesis to suddenly fly into the machine and straight at Doc Ock then our job would be finished within a minute.

You know when I really think of plans and strategies there's always a butt in it.

Anyway, I mentioned this because if I even move it an inch Doc Ock's mechanical arms would notice it. I really hate evil .

"You have that look again." Peter said which make my head snap in his direction.

"What look?" I asked.

"Y'know" he said.

He sighed,"That-I-have-a-plan-that-will-probably-backfire look."

"Whatever. Just think of a distraction spider-man." I replied.

With that he just muttered something. It probably sounded like 'if we're going to die I swear to God I'll kill you.'

He then press a button on his web shooters and web shot out of it faster then I can blink. It hit Otto on the back of his head.

"WHO DID THAT!" He yelled.

Peter just lower his head down and whistle innocently. He then went towards Parker.

"IF YOU THINK THATS FUNNY THEN YOU'LL BE THE FIRST ON TO GET KILLED OR-" he grinned menacingly "- you get to be the host."

While he was talking about how he would use Parker blah blah blah. Well to sum it up he was pretty much monologuing. I use my telekinesis and hydrokinesis or the ability to control water to hit Otto at terminal velocity.

_CLANG!_

The truck hit his head and the machine. Thank Poptarts thats over.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
><em>TIME SKIP 1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTE<em>  
>|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he rape you?" my Uncle Tony Stark said.

"Seriously,rape me? What do you see,Tony?" I asked.

"I see Doctor Octopus which is a guy."  
>He replied.<p>

"Exactly." I said rolling my eyes.

Tony Stark is my uncle he's my dad's best friend and my mom's cousin and, coincidently,my godfather.

"Drop my boy,Stark""Sorry" he muttered

I turned in the direction of my dad's voice. My dad is this military/secret agent/assassin in SHIELD. He os wearing his Bermuda Shirt with jeans and a hoodie on arm his sea green eyes,like mine, are held with pride.

"Time to go for your concert,son" He said. Shit. I forgot its my concert held at Madison Square Garden. I quickly changed my shirt and run towards the van.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
><strong>AT THE CONCERT<strong>  
>()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()<p>

They quickly pull me into a plain dark blue shirt then a bluish yellow long sleeved denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Revealing my SPQR tattoo with a trident and a Chinese dragon slithering through I stand on the rising platform.

**(Hall of Fame by The Script)**

**Yeah, you can be the greatest**  
><strong>You can be the best<strong>  
><strong>You can be the King Kong banging on your chest<strong>

**You can beat the world**  
><strong>You can beat the war<strong>  
><strong>You can talk to God, go banging on his door<strong>

**You can throw your hands up**  
><strong>You can beat the clock (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You can move a mountain<strong>  
><strong>You can break rocks<strong>  
><strong>You can be a master<strong>  
><strong>Don't wait for luck<strong>  
><strong>Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself<strong>

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<strong>

**You can go the distance**  
><strong>You can run the mile<strong>  
><strong>You can walk straight through hell with a smile<strong>

**You can be the hero**  
><strong>You can get the gold<strong>  
><strong>Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke<strong>

**Yeah, do it for your people**  
><strong>Do it for your pride<strong>  
><strong>How are you ever gonna know if you never even try?<strong>

**Do it for your country**  
><strong>Do it for your name<strong>  
><strong>'Cause there's gonna be a day...<strong>

**When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)**  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<strong>

**Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion**  
><strong>On the walls of the hall of fame<strong>

**Be students**  
><strong>Be teachers<strong>  
><strong>Be politicians<strong>  
><strong>Be preachers<strong>  
><strong>(Yeah)<strong>

**Be believers**  
><strong>Be leaders<strong>  
><strong>Be astronauts<strong>  
><strong>Be champions<strong>  
><strong>Be truth seekers<strong>

**Be students**  
><strong>Be teachers<strong>  
><strong>Be politicians<strong>  
><strong>Be preachers<strong>

**Be believers**  
><strong>Be leaders<strong>  
><strong>Be astronauts<strong>  
><strong>Be champions<strong>

**Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)**  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame<strong>

**(Be a champion)**  
><strong>You could be the greatest<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You can be the best<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You can be the King Kong banging on your chest<strong>

**(Be a champion)**  
><strong>You could beat the world<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You could beat the war<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You could talk to God, go banging on his door<strong>

**(Be a champion)**  
><strong>You can throw your hands up<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You can beat the clock (yeah)<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You can move a mountain<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>You can break rocks<strong>

**(Be a champion)**  
><strong>You can be a master<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>Don't wait for luck<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>  
><strong>Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself<strong>  
><strong>(Be a champion)<strong>

**Standing in the hall of fame**

I then quickly sang the rest of my I jump down on a space on the stage that's supposed to be our exit point.

**A/N check out the story on wattpad. Here's the link:**

** 72195455-a-hero-and-a-rockstar-chapter-1**


End file.
